


Puzzle Pieces

by evelynIttor



Series: Hell Recovery Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, hell issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in bed they all fit together. It doesn't come easily. This is complicated sex. Dean sets it up and tells them where to go and how to move and they match up, all of the pieces clicking together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

Sam blinked. He was warm and comfortable, stretched out somewhere. This wasn’t the couch in the living room, his feet always hung off the end of that piece of furniture. This was somewhere safe, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean was laying next to him on the bed with a book. “I moved you up here. Ben brought a friend home from school.”

“You carried me?” Sam asked, clearing his throat. He remembered falling asleep on the couch, that was where he took his afternoon naps.

Dean nodded. “Speaking of that, you want a snack? You slept through supper, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I guess.” Sam sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He grabbed Dean’s arm when his brother started to get off the bed. “No, stay here.”

“Okay. I’ll ask Lisa to bring something up.”

“Fruit. I want an apple.” Sam told him.

Dean picked up his walkie talkie from the bedside table. “Lisa, can you bring Sam an apple?” She replied a few seconds later, but Sam couldn’t make out the words from the static. “How’d you sleep?” Dean asked, turning his attention back to Sam.

“All right.” Sam leaned back against the pillows propped up on the headboard. He was sure that he’d had nightmares, but he didn’t remember them right now and he wasn’t going to take that for granted.

Lisa knocked on the bedroom door before pushing it open. She was carrying a dripping wet apple, green not red and she handed it to him, after the one disastrous time, they didn’t throw things to him any more. She sat down on the bed next to Dean while Sam started in on the apple.

“How are you doing?” She asked, letting Dean take her hand and run his fingers through her hair and then on down her back.

“Okay right now.” Sam admitted. He was down to the core of the apple and debating if he wanted to eat it. He always had growing up, but now it seemed like a daunting task.

“I’ll throw it out.” Dean snatched the apple core away from him. “Will you two be all right?” He asked before leaving at Sam’s nod.

Lisa swung her legs up onto the bed and put her hand on his chest. It felt good right now, he didn’t see or feel anything but her.

“Are you up to it?” She asked, her fingers stroking lightly in a circle and her breath warm against his neck.

“I don’t know. Maybe you should tell me what’s in store?” Sam teased, slouching down so that their lips could meet.

“Well. . .” She slid her hand down his chest and rested it over the knot of his sweatpants. “I think Dean will help me take my clothes off. And then I’ll help you with yours.” She lifted her leg and set it down over his waist so he could marvel at her hip flexibility and grind up against her for more friction.

“I’m up for it.” Sam replied, thrusting his hips into the air.

“Really?” Dean closed the door behind him. Sam hadn’t heard him come in. He pulled off his unbuttoned over shirt and toed out his socks before joining them on the bed. “C’mere.” He pulled Lisa off of Sam and pulled her single shirt off over her head.

They took turns removing pieces of clothing from each other while Sam watched. Dean had on a t-shirt and an undershirt and he pulled Lisa’s jeans down over her legs and ran his hands up over her smooth thighs. She wasn’t wearing anything special today, just a utilitarian white bra and some sweat wicking yoga underwear.

Dean’s hand reached around to the clasp on her bra. “Wait.” Sam said, sitting up and moving to join them. He was still a little shaky and his lovers carefully removed his hoodie and sweatpants. Lisa pulled his underwear off and he was the first one naked.

“He’s still got his pants on.” Sam whispered in Lisa’s ear as he sat behind her and ran his hands up from her waist to her bra strap, unhooking the clasps as she popped the button on Dean’s jeans.

The rest of the clothes came off quickly and Sam had to take a break. Even this short burst of activity and stimulation made his head pound and his chest heave from the exertion.

“Still okay?” Dean asked, lifting his head from Lisa’s breasts.

Sam nodded, taking slow deep breaths. “Keep going.” He said, his hand reaching down to take hold of his cock, stroking up and down. This was his favourite, when Lisa and Dean moved together and he watched them, their bodies pushing together and pulling apart, moving in a dance to silent music.

“Now?” Dean asked, having given both nipples equal attention.

Lisa turned over and lowered her head to his hips. “Good?” She asked, her breath warm against his skin.

“Very.” Sam thumbed over her cheek and rested back on his arms as she opened her mouth and his cock sunk into the wet heat of her mouth. He kept his hips still, too tired to thrust into her throat and she moved up and down, her tongue teasing at the sensitive underside of his cock.

Dean followed her, his own cock leaking precum from the tip and he stroked around the head with one hand and gripped Lisa’s ass with the other. Sam watched as his cock disappeared into Lisa’s mouth and followed down the lines of her body to Dean. His brother had moved his hand to dip between her legs, going slowly until she pulled away from Sam to push back at him, showing her consent.

They moved closer together, Lisa’s mouth on him and Dean slowly entering her. Dean set the place with his thrusts and the rolls of his hips, jerking Lisa forwards and backwards. Sam liked the feeling, they were all connected, Dean fucking Lisa and Lisa sucking him.

Dean’s pace slowed and he pulled out unexpectedly, leaving Lisa to thrust backwards and keep going when his body wasn’t there to stop her. Sam’s cock popped out of her mouth with an obscene wet noise and he shuddered, almost coming from the change in sensation from warm to cold and the unexpected freedom.

“How are-”

“Fine, just fine!” Sam snapped before Dean could finish his question. With much of his strength now returned, Sam propelled himself across the bed and kissed his brother, grinding their hips together. He kneed open Dean’s legs and slipped one of his own between his brother’s, all for the better to hump against his leg. He was starting to get a decent rhythm going, breathless kisses and friction on his cock when Dean pulled away.

“Ah, ah, ah, Sammy. We’ve got to include everybody.” Dean’s lips were red and his face screamed debauchery and pleasure to Sam.

They rearrange their bodies, trying to make acts usually performed with two people work with three.

“Just stop, wait for a second.” Dean held up his hands. “We’ll get this.”

Sam sat back and waited, Lisa’s body was pressed up on his chest, keeping him warm. He used the momentary lull to catch his breath and resisted the impulse to help himself off. It wasn’t time yet, he was getting tired again and once his arousal wasn’t keeping him awake, he was going to fall asleep. He let his eyelids fall to half mast while Dean waved his hands around and tried to determine how they were going to do things this time.

“Let me in here.” Dean wedged himself between Lisa and Sam and rolled a condom down over Sam’s cock, matching the one on his own. “Lisa, can you pass me those pillows?”

Dean built a tower of pillows high and sturdy enough for Sam to lean back on them. “How you holding up?” He asked, sitting back and letting his hand brush against Sam’s inner thigh and drift over his cock.

“Tired.” Sam admitted. “I’m gonna fall asleep soon.”

“Here, up.” Dean arranged Lisa so she was kneeling in Sam’s lap, her back facing him. “Good?”

“We’re good.” Lisa said and she laughed before sinking down onto Sam’s cock, the laugh turning into a soft moan.

She rose up again, until just the tip of him was inside her and sank back down, slowly until she was sitting flush on his lap.

“Lean forward.” Dean directed and he reached his arms around her, helping her move up and down on Sam’s cock.

Sam watched as they moved, Lisa’s hands were moving up and down, he couldn’t see in front of her body, but he assumed they were on Dean’s cock. She raised up again and leaned her head back as Dean lowered his mouth to her throat. His thighs shuddered as Lisa enveloped him again and rolled forward tugging almost painfully on his cock.

He shifted until one of his arms was free and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, getting stuck in the gel his brother wore. The almost sharp feeling on his fingers played with nerves he didn’t know he had and the feeling builds throughout his body before exploding out through his cock. He thrusted his hips up as he pumped out into the condom and sunk back down onto the bed, his softening cock still inside Lisa and Dean fingers her clit and she strokes his cock.

Lisa tightened around him as she came and Sam felt the pressure of Dean’s fingers as they slipped inside her to get better leverage on her clit, rubbing it as her orgasm rushed through her. She leaned back on his chest once she’d finished and Sam could see his brother now.

Dean’s cock was still hard, it stretched the latex condom and Dean lowered his hand.

“Want some help?” Sam asked. He hoped Dean didn’t, he was too exhausted and relaxed to move. Even though he slept all afternoon, he was ready to go back to bed.

“I got it.” Dean smiled and jerked himself off. Between Lisa and Sam he was close and it didn’t take long before Sam could see his muscles quivering and the condom filling.

Dean helped Lisa sit up and raised her up enough for Sam’s soft cock to slide out. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He picked up Sam’s discarded t-shirt and pulled it on, shuffling off to the bathroom. Sam heard the water running and Dean came back with three warm washcloths.

“You should go to bed.” Dean passed Lisa one of the washcloths and waited until she rolled off of Sam’s chest. “I’ll get the light in a minute.”

Sam watched as Dean pulled the condom of his cock and dropped it into the garbage can next to the bed. The cloth was warm and Dean used both of them to wipe him down before heading to the dresser.

“Pyjamas?” Dean asked, opening the bottom drawer and looking through the warm flannels Sam had worn for most of the winter.

“Nah.” Sam yawned and wished Dean would come back and tuck him in.

“Just shorts then.” Dean came back with a pair of loose boxer shorts. “In case you have to get up, or Ben needs something.”

Sam shrugged but he lifted his feet and hips so Dean could pull them up and he released them gently, so that the elastic didn’t snap against his waist.

“Be right back, just gonna get the light.” Dean got up and the bed shifted when his weight left. Sam stared up at the ceiling until everything went black and he closed his eyes when he felt Dean’s body press against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt : Match


End file.
